It is known for electronic systems to have multiple processes running thereon. These multiple processes can arise due to there being multiple processors, multiple physical cores on a single processor, multi-threading on a single core, or the like.
However the multiple processes arise it means that more than one set of instructions is being processed at any one time. Processing of more than one set of instructions may mean that more than one instruction is executed at any one time but also generally means that execution of instructions from the plurality of threads is interleaved. As such, and considering a time-line, one or more instructions is executed from one of the threads.
Whilst it is known for each process to generate debug information, it can be difficult to debug the processes on such a system and in particular if the system is embedded. Typically it can be difficult to determine the current status of each individual process and work out which process is doing what at any one moment in time.